galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness
Darkness is a force parallel to Light, and is and for powerful users in the form of attacks. Darkness has been known to cause the loss of people's souls along with death if they have delved too deep into it. Slowly suppressed and conquered by darkness's influence, these unfortunate souls become Deus and, if their Soul is strong enough, leave behind a body that becomes a sihoulette after being processed through the harvest as a good enough candidate for it's army. Those who follow the path of Darkness will usually gain untold power at the expense of something of their former selves. The place where the Deus and darkness reside together is know as The Void of Darkness. Along with the Mythical Zone of light. Through hatred and anger and other negative emotions can ones Mantra take the form of Darkness. But only after accepting it. Though darkness is mostly used by those of typical malicious and evil intent. It has been stated that it is not entirely malevolent; good hearted people are able to use the powers of darkness to some effect, ranging from opening the Corridors of Darkness to projecting dark energy blasts. Nearly all beings have darkness in their souls but the levels of darkness and light vary from person to person. There are a few exceptions to this rule, however, as high Mage Summoners and Priests and priestess naturally have hearts completely devoid of darkness. 12416 When Sihoulletes or Replicas are defeated, they usually fade back into the darkness as there broken form returns back to the harvest. It is unknown what it is like at their final destination, or if they retain any consciousness at all. Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Description Darkness is a force parallel to Light, and is and for powerful users in the form of attacks. Darkness has been known to cause the loss of people's souls along with death if they have delved too deep into it. Slowly suppressed and conquered by darkness's influence, these unfortunate souls become Deus and, if their Soul is strong enough, leave behind a body that becomes a sihoulette after being processed through the harvest as a good enough candidate for it's army. Those who follow the path of Darkness will usually gain untold power at the expense of something of their former selves. The place where the Deus and darkness reside together is know as The Void of Darkness. Along with the Mythical Zone of light. Through hatred and anger and other negative emotions can ones Mantra take the form of Darkness. But only after accepting it. Though darkness is mostly used by those of typical malicious and evil intent. It has been stated that it is not entirely malevolent; good hearted people are able to use the powers of darkness to some effect, ranging from opening the Corridors of Darkness to projecting dark energy blasts. Nearly all beings have darkness in their souls but the levels of darkness and light vary from person to person. There are a few exceptions to this rule, however, as high Mage Summoners and Priests and priestess naturally have hearts completely devoid of darkness. When Sihoulletes or Replicas are defeated, they usually fade back into the darkness as there broken form returns back to the harvest. It is unknown what it is like at their final destination, or if they retain any consciousness at all. Category:Directory Category:Information